1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electronic camera that records both moving images and still images.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic cameras have been developed that photoelectrically convert an object to image information of a moving image, execute image compression such as high efficiency coding on that image information, and record the compressed image information in a recording medium.
As representative of this kind of electronic camera, digital video (DV) cameras are known. In a DV camera, a still image recording mode is provided and it is possible to record one frame of a still image and combine it with a sound signal over a number of seconds.
In this conventional example, a still image is recorded as a snapshot corresponding to one frame of a moving image. However, in this conventional example, a still image is recorded in the image quality of one frame of a moving image (for example, in the NTSC method of a YC component, excluding the retracing period), the vertical degree of resolution is 480 lines and the horizontal degree of resolution is 500 lines.